Antiperspirant compositions are well known in the art. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,985,238; 5,302,381; 5,376,362; 5,417,963; 5,482,702; and 5,486,355, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. The active antiperspirant ingredient in such compositions usually is an inorganic compound, e.g., an aluminum, zirconium, or zinc salt such as an aluminum zirconium tetrachlorohydrate complex with glycine.
Polyelectrolyte complexes (PEC) between anionic and cationic polymers form microgels. Examples of these polyelectrolyte complexes are described in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006/0251603, filed Jul. 11, 2006 and 2005/0089494, filed Jul. 14, 2004, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.